Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An information processing device where a new hand writing figure is drawn on an original image displayed on a display screen with operation of a stylus pen by a user has been proposed. A character display apparatus that changes a light-colored character displayed on a display screen to a dark-colored character by tracing with a stylus pen has been proposed.